The Legend of the Gobblewonker/Gallery
Syrup Race and Contest Ad SYRUP RACE.gif S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2_dipper_and_mabel_syrup_exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png Fishing Season S1e2 deer in road.png S1e02 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2MabelDoesn'tMind.gif S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png MabelBlindfold.gif S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 car off the road.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 woman with frying pan.png S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father in boat.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG S1e2 joke book.png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG Gobblewonker Story S1e2 ive seen it again.png S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2 Fiddleford H. McGucket with O face.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 McGucket Son.png S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 Hamster bow.gif S1e2 mabel rolling in hamster ball.PNG S1e2 hole in the mystery shack.png S1e2 cool guys in car.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png S1e2 surprised guys in car.png S1e2 Xyler and Craz said awsome.png Se2 aaaaaaaaaaahhh.gif S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png Soos da robot.gif S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e2 fishing lures.png Stinky stan.gif Soos' boat S1e2 foggy lake.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png s1 e2 As captain..png S1e2_soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 diamond ring.png S1e2 man with ring in boat.png S1e2 Reginald.png S1e2 Rosanna in tears.png Searching for the Gobblewonker S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png s1e2 the island.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.jpg S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 interviewer.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 they're almost as cute as Waddles.gif S1e2 beavers i love cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 Hank with his wife.png S1e2 angry parents with child.png MabelNosePoke.gif Tumblr ma4289HUyu1rulhkqo1 400.gif The Gobblewonker Appears S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1 E2 Dipper and Mabel.png S1e2 lets get out ss cool.png s1e2 escaping the island.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 gobblewonker open mouth.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e2 manly dan in lake.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 gobblewonker misses.png S1e2 gobblewonker attack.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png s1e2 blonde holding glass.png S1e2 men holding glass in lake.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png AAAhhhhh!!.gif S1e2 rapidly taking pictures.gif Soos is a good enough driver.gif S1e2 Grunkle Stan used intimidate.gif Gravity-falls-gravity-falls-31387371-500-281.gif The Real Story S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 old man mcgucket.png S1e2 closed blinds.PNG S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 ernie.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 family photo 5.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 real gobblewonker.png S1e2 real gobblewonker eating camera.png S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png Miscellaneous S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg|Gobblewonker character sheet. S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Stan with the twins. S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg Sc.150 pan revision.jpg Fishing show thumbs pg.1.jpg Fishing episode thumbs pg.2.jpg Fishing episode pg.3.jpg Category:Episode galleries